


You didn’t save it

by bettysgals



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysgals/pseuds/bettysgals
Summary: Betty Cooper, Northsider, trying to make it on her own.Jughead Jones, Southsider, fighting his own battlesHow will their lives intersect so perfectly?





	You didn’t save it

**Author's Note:**

> i’m new to this so enjoy;)

Betty was walking home from work, the day was sunny and pretty outside, the trees swaying in the wind and flowers everywhere. Betty works at this restaurant on the edge of the south side and on the way home everyday she has to go through this alley, it’s normally pretty safe but she still goes through quickly.

Today some men where in the alley doing god knows what and Betty didn’t feel very safe walking through so she went faster than usual. And all of the sudden one of the men grabbed her.

“You got any money sweetheart” He snarled. She tried reaching for her pepper spray but it was no use. “Stop struggling and hand it over.”

“No I don’t have any money but I do have some mints if you’d like one? I think you could use it” She replied with tone full of sass.

“Okay listen up swe-“ He started but was cut off by a fist going full fledge to his jaw. Betty looked over to see who threw the punch and saw this really tall piece of eye candy. 

“I don’t want to see you around her anymore, understand?” He told the man calmly. The thug just nodded. “No I want to hear you say it” He growled

“I understand” He let out and then got up and ran off. The man then directed his attention to Betty.

“T-thank you” She stuttered.

“What are you doing in an alley?” He looked her up and down. “You look like a north sider but the sass you just gave that man makes me think otherwise”

“Why should I tell you? I don’t even know your name” She countered.

“Jughead” She raised an eyebrow. “What’s yours princess?”

“Betty, Betty Cooper”

“Well Betty Cooper, what are you doing in the south side”

“I’m on my way home from work”

“Where do you work at?”

“Classified” She replied with a smile playing on her lips. This man was the hottest man she’d ever seen and she wanted nothing more than to have his legs intertwined with hers.

“Well princess, how about I take you to coffee tomorrow morning?”

“Coffee with a stranger?”

“It’s the least you can do since, well since I just saved your life” 

“You didn’t save it” She huffed.

“Then what did I do?” He countered, she all but glared at him and the smirk appeared on his lips “Princess”

“Don’t call me that”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7” He started getting on his bike. “ I’ll text you and get the address”

“You don’t have my number” She yelled as he rode off.

———————————————————

Jughead got back home and pulled out his computer and googled the name ‘Betty Cooper’ and with that her number popped up. Simple googling.

J: Hey ;)  
B: Who is this?  
J: The man that saved your life  
B: Jughead? You didn’t save it  
J: I’m sorry that’s coming from the girl who decided to offer a thug some mints   
B: His breath was bad  
J: So coffee?  
B: Fine.. I guess we can  
J: Address?  
B: I’ll send you my location  
B: *location*  
J: See ya tomorrow  
B: Goodnight Jughead  
J: Goodnight Betty Cooper

———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it xo elle


End file.
